


A Moment to Grieve

by RequiemForAbsolution



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chain of Memories, Character Study, Despair, Drabble, Friendship, Grief, Loss, Mourning, Oneshot, basement trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForAbsolution/pseuds/RequiemForAbsolution
Summary: Set towards the end of Riku's story in Re: Chain of Memories. Alone in the basement levels, Zexion takes a moment to think back on his fallen companions.





	

He was alone.

The shadows seemed colder now. He was more aware of how small he was, beneath the weight of the thirteen floors above. The scents of earth and metal still lingered in the air, while the bleak harshness of ice had all but faded. Now there was only the reek of nothingness.

It wasn’t as though he mourned. Grief was beyond his capacity to feel.

But still…

There was a loss that he could sense, both inside and outside of himself. There was emptiness where the bulk of muscle and sinew should have been. There was stillness where the never-ending pacing had tracked across the clean tiles. Silence reigned in lieu of questions and answers, and the darkness of the basement seemed heavier than ever.

He was alone.

He remained where he was. One arm wrapped around his waist, one hand raised for a finger to trace thoughtfully over his lip. He had no inclination to follow a meaningless line back and forth. He had no desire to test his intellect against the metal twists of a puzzle. And yet when he thought of those little quirks, the delicacy with which Lexaeus had handled his three-dimensional jigsaws, the way Vexen paced back and forth for hours on end –

When he thought of those, something inside him gave a dull and meaningless ache.

What reason did he have to carry out his orders? He had clung to a sense of camaraderie, to the notion of loyalty. In the end both of them had been lies. Eliminated with the deaths of the other members. There may have once been a bond between them, that shared goal of finding their hearts and undoing the mistakes that they had made. Yet without that capacity to care… whatever goal they had was a useless farce. And one that had now come to its end. Betrayed from within.

_Is this despair?_

The thought crossed his mind and he smiled faintly into the darkness. How ironic it would be, that the deaths of his (friends?) would cause such a vivid memory of emotion. And how cruel, that he would have no-one to share it with. The smile faded into a sigh and he brushed his long hair out of his face.

So then. This was the end.

This was the end, and he was alone. 


End file.
